onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey D. Dragon
| affiliation = Revolutionary Army | occupation = Leader of the Revolutionary Army | epithet = , | birth = October 5th | jva = Hidekatsu Shibata | 4kids eva = Dan Green | Funi eva = Bryan Massey }} Monkey D. Dragon, commonly known simply as "Dragon the Revolutionary", is the father of Monkey D. Luffy and the son of Monkey D. Garp. He is the infamous Revolutionary leader who has been attempting to overthrow the World Government. He is the World Government's greatest enemy, and is the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world. Appearance Dragon is usually seen dressed in a long green cloak (colored black in the manga), underneath which he wears the garb of a revolutionary, colored white in the anime, and orange in the manga. He has spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle, and what resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face (which he received sometime after Gol D. Roger's death), they are colored dark red in the anime, and bright red in the manga. Also, he appears to have no eyebrows, however, he does have a bit of stubble on his chin in the form of a goatee. He is most often seen sporting a sinister grin on his face, further aiding his already intimidating visage. Only on rare occasions, such as at Roger's execution, has Dragon not been seen smiling. Twenty two years before the start of the series, at Roger's execution, his appearance was the same as it is now except he did not have his tribal tattoos or his stubble. After the timeskip, Dragon's hair has grown slightly longer - reaching down his back past his shoulders. Gallery Personality Dragon's personality is mostly unknown due to the many mysteries that are surrounding him, save for an apparent love for freedom and a belief in fate, traits of a "D". Despite this he is serious about his crusade warning his subordinates that the conflict against the World Government will be protracted and arduous. In contrast to other members of his family, or D's for that matter, he has a stern and serious demeanor. However, he is often seen with a confident grin on his face. The only other D known to share this stern and serious demeanor is Trafalgar D. Water Law, current co-captain alongside Dragon's son Luffy of the Straw Hat and Heart Pirate Alliance. He also seems to be concerned about innocent people (possibly seeing the World Government's oppression towards them), as shown where he willingly rescued the denizens of the Gray Terminal and offered them a position in the Revolutionary Army. He speaks as though he is a mystic of sorts and apparently does not like to speak of, or be asked about, his past. He also has a strange habit of always looking towards the East Blue when the wind changes. His revolutionary comrade Emporio Ivankov attributes this to his instincts, having left Luffy in East Blue. Relationships Revolutionaries The Revolutionaries were relieved to find out that their mysterious leader is in fact a "human" when they heard that he is the father of Luffy and son of Garp. This shows that the Revolutionaries are loyal to Dragon since no one deserted him due to learning of his heritage. Emporio Ivankov Emporio Ivankov is one of Dragon's comrades and one of the commanders of his revolutionary army. Ivankov apparently understands Dragon's habit of looking at the direction of East Blue whenever the winds blow, as though he is homesick. However, Ivankov had no knowledge of Dragon's family until after he met Luffy years later, which led the commander to protect him at all cost. It is unknown how Dragon met Ivankov. Bartholomew Kuma Bartholomew Kuma was once a member of Dragon's crew and the Revolutionary Army, as shown in a flashback when Dragon rescued the people of Trash Mountain in the Goa Kingdom. His relationship with Dragon is still a mystery, though he knows that Luffy is Dragon's son, a fact that even Ivankov did not know until he met the boy. Though Kuma was working with the Revolutionary Army in secret as a Shichibukai, his final modification into a full Pacifista now places him fully under the World Government's control. Dragon is seemingly aware of Kuma's deal with the Marines. Sabo Dragon's hatred of the nobles does not seem to include Sabo. In fact, Dragon was shocked to hear the boy's shame of being born a noble, and listened to what he had to say. Following the telling of the boy's confession to the plot, Dragon and the Revolutionary Army rescued the citizens of the Gray Terminal. He later saved Sabo's life and allowed him to join the Revolutionary Army, where he eventually rose up the ranks to become the Army's Chief of Staff. Sabo refers to Dragon as "Dragon-san" and appears to be loyal to him and is trusted enough to lead the Revolutionary Army's investigation of Dressrosa's weapons trade. He also granted Sabo permission to obtain and consume Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. Upon Sabo's return to Baltigo following his mission to Dressrosa, Sabo personally informed Dragon about how Luffy was during his report. Family Monkey D. Garp Dragon is the son of the famous Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. No direct interaction has been seen between the two. However, Garp was casual towards telling Luffy about Dragon's criminal status, going so far as to pick his nose while saying this. He even laughed when he realized he should not be telling people that kind of information. There appears to be some sort of understanding between the two, as Garp stated that the reason why Dragon was in Loguetown was to see Luffy set off for the Grand Line but Dragon ended up rescuing Luffy against Smoker's Seastone Jutte. It is clear that both Garp and Dragon have different assessments of the East Blue. While Garp perceives it as a rather peaceful place, Dragon expresses his disgust with Garp's view of "peace" since it was nothing more than a form of oppression authorized by the law in places, such as Tequila Wolf and the Goa Kingdom, evidently forcing common people to inhabit horrible living conditions. It was Dragon's being Garp's son that made him a target for Chinjao's grudge when the revelation was made worldwide. Since Chinjao gave up his grudge against both Luffy and Garp when Luffy restored his old head, it can be assumed that he gave up his grudge against Dragon as well. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy is Dragon's son. Like his own father, Garp, he seems to hold high expectations for Luffy. And although he has yet to introduce himself to Luffy, Dragon appears to support his son's actions thus far. He appeared in Loguetown to see Luffy off to the Grand Line and stopped Smoker from capturing him, showing that he cares for his son's well-being, though he did not seem to have participated in raising Luffy himself. Even after his men learned of their connection, Dragon just casually confirmed it. Dragon also appears to be incredibly proud of his son because of all the trouble Luffy has been causing for the World Government. His unusual habit of standing in the wind and facing East Blue (where he had left Luffy), apparently means that he misses his son. When he was informed about Luffy's second intrusion in Marineford, he decided to focus on his own goals, thinking that Luffy was old enough to take care of himself. Allies Nico Robin 10 years before the Battle of Marineford, Dragon had ordered his men to locate the sole surviving Archaeologist of Ohara, Nico Robin who became known as the "Light of the Revolution" among the Revolutionaries. Though his exact reasons for doing so remain unknown, it is known that he wanted to meet Robin for a long time (even before she became a member of his son's crew). After the Revolutionaries liberated Nico Robin from Tequila Wolf after she was sent there by Kuma, Robin decided to meet with Dragon after receiving Luffy's message to wait 2 years in the newspaper. During those 2 years, Nico Robin became acquainted with Dragon and the other Revolutionaries like Sabo and Koala. During the Zou Arc, Dragon shows some concern about Robin's well-being as he asked Koala about Robin after the Revolutionaries had returned from their mission to Dressrosa, due to rumors that she had been captured on Sabaody. Enemies World Government Due to the fact that he is the leader and main center of the largest anti-government organization in the world, Dragon has been dubbed the most-dangerous and the most-wanted man in the world by the World Government. As Nico Robin has said, many people and organizations (especially pirates) try to steer clear of disrupting the World Government and drawing attention to themselves. However, the organization led by Monkey D. Dragon does the exact opposite. Although many people call him a revolutionary, the World Government feels that his ideals and goals can collapse the strength and justice of the World Government. So far, it seems the World Government is the only known enemy of Dragon. Regardless, just being the son of Dragon is enough to make Luffy a target for "justice". Marines The Marines being the World Government's primary military force have much disdain for Dragon and his ideals, especially Akainu for unknown reasons. Sakazuki was also one of the only people who (before Sengoku made it public) was aware that Luffy is Dragon's son and that Dragon is the son of Garp. It is unknown if that was simply common knowledge amongst high ranking Marines or not. However, the marine soldiers were shocked when they learned Straw Hat Luffy's father was none other than the Revolutionary Dragon. Smoker, then-captain of Loguetown's base, was surprised to see Dragon there, and even more confused and angry when Dragon saved Luffy from capture; it was not until the Battle of Marineford that Smoker fully understood why Dragon intervened, at that point he saw Luffy as an even more potential threat than ever. Nobles Dragon seems to hold much hatred towards the Goa nobles for destroying Gray Terminal, and saved the residents of the junkyard as an act of defiance to the nobles who tried to kill them. Dragon's hatred of the nobles does not seem to include Sabo. In fact, Dragon was shocked to hear the boy's shame of being born a noble, and listened to what he had to say. His hatred may not be absolute, it is unknown what he thinks of Nobles who are good to their people, like Dalton, Cobra, Vivi, and the Riku family. His hatred also extends to the World Nobles as well, as after saving Sabo from the wreckage caused by Saint Jalmack, Dragon was furious at his actions. Blackbeard Pirates As a result of Jesus Burgess being defeated by Sabo and the Mera Mera no Mi having been consumed by Sabo, the Revolutionaries became enemies of the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked and destroyed the revolutionaries base at Baltigo. Other No mother or wife (if he was ever married) has been named for Dragon. However, both were left as "?" in the supplement issue Grand Line Times. As a carrier of the Will of the D., he may also be related to other D's. It is unknown, prior to Sengoku making it public to the world, if Dragon knew that Portgas D. Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, or if he was aware of Ace's adoption into the family (though his subordinate Kuma did know). But Ace was aware that Dragon is Luffy's father (before it was announced to the world by Sengoku). Abilities and Powers He is the leader of the Revolutionaries and has full command of the organization. There have been some hints that Dragon is extremely powerful, since the World Government has dubbed him as the "World's Most Wanted Man". After Luffy tells Emporio Ivankov that Ace is his brother, the okama queen greatly fears the possibility of the World Government warring against Dragon along with Whitebeard. Dragon is already a powerful threat in his own right, as well as having powerful subordinates such as Sabo, Emporio Ivankov, Bartholomew Kuma, and Inazuma who are in comparison, lower in rank. This only speaks volumes of Dragon's true power. When Sengoku told everyone of his relationship with Luffy, most people were stunned, including Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai and members of the Whitebeard Pirates. This reputation alone was enough for Luffy to be marked as a dangerous potential to the future, and for Demaro Black to take advantage of via impersonation. Ivankov has been seen commenting on how Luffy's will to live and his phenomenal strength only helps to prove the idea that he is indeed Dragon's son, implying that Dragon has similar strength and will. History Past }} Dragon's history remains mostly a mystery, aside from him being born in the Goa Kingdom. Thus, it is unclear why Luffy was left to be brought up by his grandfather Garp instead of Dragon himself. However, it can be inferred that sometime before or after Luffy's birth, he began the Revolutionary movement becoming its leader and his ideals began to slowly spread throughout the world. One by one, countries slowly began to support him, though sometimes through war. He was shown to have witnessed Gol D. Roger's execution, but he had not yet acquired his tattoo at this point. It is unknown exactly what the tattoo means. Twelve years before the current storyline, Dragon returned to his home in the Goa Kingdom and witnessed the burning of the Gray Terminal. After witnessing the sorrow of its own people by way of Sabo, with the boy begging for help and claiming shame of his heritage, Dragon enacted a plan in order to save the people and embarrass the government by creating a causeway to allow for those on Trash Mountain to escape and join him. Due to his actions, the nobles merely noticed that the charred remains from their burning of the mountain was far less than anticipated. When Sabo was leaving home to become a pirate, his ship was obliterated by a World Noble. Dragon saved him from the wreckage and brought him to the revolutionaries' ship. Sometime later, the Revolutionary Army docked in Shimotsuki Village for food and supplies, coincidentally close to where Roronoa Zoro was currently training. There, Dragon was seen on his ship, being scolded by Ivankov for being late. In the anime, Ivankov asked Dragon where he had been, to which he replied that he had been at the World Noble's reception ceremony on Dawn Island. When Ivankov indignantly asks why he wasn't invited, Dragon told him that he attracted too much attention. Dragon asked if they had enough food. When he heard that the local dojo had resupplied them, he nodded before announcing that they would be returning to Baltigo. After Sabo regained consciousness, he was noted to suffer from memory loss. Dragon explained that he was part of a noble family from Goa, but Sabo insisted on staying with the revolutionaries, not wanting to return to his family. Dragon began directly training Sabo three years later, as Hack had nothing left to teach the boy. Eight years before the main storyline, the Council of Kings gathered at Mariejois to discuss Dragon's revolutionary movement and his ideals, both of which were threatening the World Government. Thalassa Lucas showed his picture. Lucas then went on to say that while Dragon was currently no real threat, he could easily become one in the next five to six years or so, if not dealt with. East Blue Saga Loguetown Arc His first appearance was during the Loguetown Arc where he saved his son Monkey D. Luffy from Captain Smoker. At that moment a green gust of wind passed through Loguetown blowing Luffy, Smoker, Buggy, Alvida and their crew away. It's not known if he controlled the wind that blew off the marines at this point. Smoker would question Dragon's action, to which the Revolutionary replied about letting Luffy follow his path. Smoker would question about Dragon's motivation for saving Luffy until their relationship is revealed later on. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc While visiting Luffy, Garp let it slip that Dragon was Luffy's father in a casual conversation with him. The reaction of those present was of dire shock, while Luffy himself did not even know who Dragon was. Everyone is shocked and surprised that Luffy never heard of him. Robin then tells Luffy just why his father is so feared. Robin says that Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army and has spread his ideals to every nation and kingdom in the world, causing many of them to fall. He manages to instigate rebellion, against monarchies, all over the world and has successfully pushed the world towards civil war. His actions greatly enrage the World Government and he is considered the most dangerous man in the world. Until Luffy had been told who his father was, nobody had known anything about Dragon, not even his full name. He has since appeared again on Baltigo. Seeing Luffy's new bounty, one of his men was about to tell him that Luffy was Vice Admiral Garp's grandson. However, Dragon interrupted him by leaving the room and says he will stay in the wind for a while. He walks out into the castle's balcony where he remarked that the true nature of the world will be answered and that he will meet Luffy again. Summit War Saga Post-War Arc After Whitebeard's death and the liberation of the slaves at Tequila Wolf, Dragon expressed the desire to see one of the slaves: Nico Robin, the archaeologist of his son's crew and the sole survivor of the Ohara Incident. Also after the Battle of Marineford, some of the revolutionaries questioned Dragon if he is really the father of Monkey D. Luffy just as the newspapers said. Dragon casually confirmed that fact. Dragon is seen again in his headquarters talking to Ivankov through the Den Den Mushi. Ivankov tells Dragon about a newspaper article about Luffy and comments on how much he is like him. In turn, Dragon tells the Okama that Luffy's no longer a child that one should keep an eye on, but did not expect the boy to be under Ivankov's protection during the war, and is somewhat grateful as a result. Dragon informs Ivankov that as Whitebeard has died, they will soon have to gather the Revolutionary leaders spread around the world as the world's balance is beginning to shift. Dragon then goes on to tell Ivankov about Kuma. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, Dragon received reports that rebel armies are succeeding all across the world. He then spoke to Koala, who informed him that the weapons they retrieved from Dressrosa contained a special mineral known as Liquor Iron Ore, which could provide a clue on where the weapons were made. After a small conversation concerning Luffy, Sabo, and Robin, Dragon requested Koala to gather all the revolutionary leaders. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc As the news of the Straw Hats' accomplishment at Dressrosa spread throughout the world, Dragon, Sabo, and Koala read about the Straw Hat Pirates' new bounties. Totto Land Arc Sometime later, a newspaper explained about Blackbeard's attack on Baltigo. The island was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived. However, Dragon and the revolutionaries' fate remains unknown. Major Battles *Revolutionary Army vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen) Filler Battles *Monkey D. Dragon vs. Sabo Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' Non-Playable Appearances *''Grand Battle! 2'' Trivia * Monkey D. Dragon is in the first anime opening for One Piece, "We Are!", showing his face for a brief second. * Whether it is a foreshadowing on Oda's part or a coincidence, Luffy appeared in the short Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time as a dragon years before he was revealed to be Dragon's son. * All members of the Monkey Family have shown to have a noticeable mark on the left side of their faces. Both Luffy and Garp have a scar while Dragon has a large tattoo. * So far, the few times he was seen in the series outside of Baltigo, there was always at least the suggestion of a storm coming, if not one already there. This happened when he saved Luffy in Loguetown, at Gol D. Roger's execution, and in Goa Kingdom when the residents were saved by a wind tunnel through the flames. In the anime, he arrives onto the ship after rescuing Sabo with a gust of wind seemingly appearing from nowhere. This is referenced in his appearance as a support character in One Piece Gigant Battle and its sequel, where he can help his Leader or blow his opponents away with a gust of wind. *In the 5th fan poll, Dragon ranked 81st. *Dragon's birthday (October 5th) coincides with the date of the October Revolution in Russia where Vladimir Lenin took power. References Site Navigation ca:Monkey D. Dragon fr:Monkey D. Dragon id:Monkey D. Dragon it:Monkey D. Dragon zh:蒙其·D·多拉格 id:Monkey D. Dragon Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Dawn Island Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Loguetown Characters